


Bet

by chyfi



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, Don't worry it's all consensual, F/M, Smut, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyfi/pseuds/chyfi
Summary: The Deputy needs a way out of the torture pit she had found herself trapped in at the mercy of one John Seed. Never one to be keen on letting a sinner go before they have atoned, the Deputy resigns to take on means other than confessing to attempt to kill the man that threatened not only her, but an entire county of innocent souls. Even if it meant having to pay Sharky twenty bucks the next time she saw him.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! First attempt at publishing something somewhere public, but I hope you all enjoy! This is just a one shot I wanted to get out of my head, but I have other ideas to continue along this canon-diverging story possibly at a later date. For now though, thank you for reading!

Another day, another round of pointless torture.

Or at least, she assumed it was another day. For all the Deputy knew, it could have only been a few hours since the last time that masochistic freak graced her with his presence. It was hard to tell when she was wheeled out of the torture room more often than not unconscious, either from just sheer exhaustion, or complementary of the Baptist. 

Time and time again, threats of physical harm, _actual_ physical harm (but never too much at once, no, he wanted her awake, _aware_ of her entire journey to a confession) were what she had to look forward to each time she awoke in the same damn wheelie chair to that familiar smell of blood and rot. There where speeches in the vein of praising that piece of shit Joseph for his vision, how he only wished to save the people of Hope County, keep them safe from the "collapse," and why couldn't she see that? Sometimes he would divert to stories of his past. Sad, traumatic stories that she might have felt for if the one telling them had not just threatened to drive a screwdriver through her thigh, then socked her right in the jaw for laughing at the threat mere minutes before his heartfelt story.

And what a _bastard_ John fucking Seed was. Typical villainy the Deputy could tolerate. A little bit of torture was what you were supposed to dish out to the hero trying to save the day when they fuck up and get themselves captured. It was cliche, and honestly, after her capture, she would have been more surprised if all he did was lock her up and throw away the key. 

No, the abuse did not bother her, other than hurting like hell. It was the smugness he oozed, coming into the room every time with a wide smile and a flourish. John knew he was going to break her, it was just a matter of time, and oh, did he have the patience to wait it out. And it was always _so simple_. All she needed to do was confide in him her sins and he would help her wash them away. So simple. Sometimes she could see cracks in his mask, anger threatening to peek through at every refusal she gave. Sometimes he would raise his voice. Sometimes throw things. Sometimes wrap his hands around her throat like a vice. But just as quickly they began to show, another smug smile would form, taking away the satisfaction that was within reach of knowing she had gotten to him. 

Thoughts of that smugness were the first ones to tickle at her consciousness this time. The haze of coming off the Bliss was always rough, like the worst hangover of her life. The Deputy's vision blurred, and her head pounded from the whistling echoing off the walls, coming somewhere from her left side. Always the same tune. Familiar, but she could never quite remember or put any lyrics to the melody. Her head weighed a ton and refused to cooperate. Every second she could not see what John was doing was another second her anxiety spiked. She would never admit it to him, but she was scared every time she woke from being tranquilized. It's normal to be afraid of pain, she would always try to rationalize. But if John could put on a facade to piss her off, so could she. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," she heard first, cheery as always, and then a shuffling of items around over on the bench full of his tools.

She did not- could not- respond, still attempting to at least raise her head and shake the grogginess out of her vision. 

Warm fingers gripped her chin to jerk her face up, and she was thankful for the assistance. 

"Come on now, up and at 'em," John's voice rang. Her vision focused just enough to see him smiling sickly sweet, bent over to her level where she sat tied to the chair by her wrists. 

The deputy forced a smile of her own back at him, facetious, but humorous to John apparently as he laughed lightly. His thumb brushed across her lips in a way that made her reflexively part them at the touch with a quiet exhale. This she was used to as well. Small touches like that reserved for more intimate relationships. Always too quick for her to remark on them.

"That's the spirit, Dep." He chuckled and replaced the soft touch with a couple lighthearted slaps to her cheek in an attempt to help speed up the process of coming back to the land of the living. 

The Deputy was getting closer each time to becoming used to the beatings, but he did not always choose to torment her with pain. At first, she took notice of the way he looked at her. The first time she noticed was at the river, John looking her up and down the way a predator would before lunging for the kill. She had shivered, but it was most certainly only from being nearly drowned in cold water moments before. But it happened again, this time when he stopped his men from taking her away from the river, took her into his own hands, watched her for a second more with his bright blue eyes darkening before aggressively sending her back under for more because she was not yet "clean." 

She had seen that look before, usually over a drink before being asked if she wanted to go somewhere quieter from much nicer men. Though, that look from John, the one he continued to give her every time they met now, could only be one from a madman staring down his foe, the one person he wanted to eliminate for getting in his way. That was all it could be chalked up to be. That was it. 

Now... Now she was not so sure. 

\---

After escaping his clutches the first time after the river, the Deputy found herself back in the safety of her friends, old and new. The plan to take out each Seed continued, as did the seemingly endless fighting. 

She remembered a time when she had been recounting the details of her rescue back over at the marina with her friends. 

"Whoa, no shit?" said Sharky, scratching his beard as he leaned back in his folding chair by the harbor. "I mean, I kinda figured Jeffries was a little bit of a badass, but pulling a pistol out of a Bible? That's a whole 'nother level of badass. Like, I think I seen a movie where that happens. You think he's seen that one? Maybe that's where he got the inspiration. Or maybe he's just that fuckin' cool. I don't know." 

"I don't know either," the Deputy chuckled from her seat next to his. "I'm just glad I'm out of that area for right now. Bliss-fueled hallucinations are an improvement on being fucking hunted down every second."

"He's awfully obsessed, don't ya think, sweetheart?" the Deputy heard from behind, looking back to see Adelaide with one hand squeezing three beer bottle necks between her fingers and her other pushing another folding chair into the ground for it to flip open. She passed each person their own bottle before settling down with her own, all three of them now facing the river in a semicircle. "You don't supposed he's in some sort of love with ya?" 

The Deputy sputtered on her first drink of beer, wasting that first satisfying swig by nearly choking on it. 

"Uh... No?"

"Mmm, I beg to differ, sweetheart. Any man that's _that_ obsessed's got something he _really_ wants. He's actin' like an ex-lover, not willin' to let you go so easily after ya burn him."

The deputy heard Sharky mutter a "Oh, holy shit," heard his chair groan as he leaned forward, most likely to add his own thought. She stopped him by looking over to point at him and say, "No-" stopped to turn all her attention to Adelaide, "- No. He wants me dead. Really dead."

"And if that were the case, why's he so adamant about gettin' ya back to him? If he really just wanted ya dead, don't ya think he would've already had one of his Peggies take care of that for him?" 

When the deputy did not have a response right away, only a dumbfounded look etched onto her face as she tried to find one, Adelaide laughed. 

"Trust me. Every man I've ever been with has acted like I took away their favorite toy when I stopped returning their calls. Men will go bat-shit crazy if ya deny them when all they want is a little taste. The two of you are playing a dangerous game, and he wants ya, sweetheart'." 

A few moments passed in silence while the deputy still tried to formulate a response other than "No" when Sharky spoke up for her. 

"Hey Dep... I think, uh, I think that dude wants to fuck ya." 

"Astute observation, Sharky," Adelaide said with a scoff. 

"Right, yeah, I know you already said all that stuff, but. Yeah. You're right. Dep, he wants to fuck ya." 

It was Sharky's turn to receive a look of exasperation from the Deputy. "Oh come on."

"No, really, think about it. All those cultists have their tenets they have to follow, like no fucking. I'd assume the same goes for even the big dogs up at the top, and I don't know about you, well, I know about Adelaide, wish I didn't, but if ya go so long without action, ya start to go kinda nuts. It's real bad, ya know? Dep. Dep, are ya listening?"

She raised her head from her hand where it rested to look back at Sharky. 

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Oh, good. Okay. Well, like I was sayin', you go crazy. So I say the two of ya should meet up again and just fuck and get it over with."

"Oh, my god," she said behind her bottle before taking a long drink. 

"He's right, sweetheart'." The Deputy looked to Adelaide with a frown. "The best way to cool a man down when he's fumin' and stormin' around is to let him have a taste of your sweetbox, and then he's puddy in your hands. So, maybe you should just get it over with and save the rest of us the headache." 

"Okay. You're both insane. I'm leaving." She stood up from her chair to leave it there as she walked away. 

"Betcha twenty bucks he does wanna fuck," she heard Sharky call after her, complimented by Adelaide's quiet laughter. 

"Its a deal," she yelled back over her shoulder, now painfully aware of the burn in her cheeks, but that had to be from the beer she only drank half of so far. Definitely. 

\---

Yeah, maybe they had been onto something. 

In the time it took John to finish laying out his tools on the bench and finish the song he was whistling, the Deputy could see for the most part. Bits further away were still blurry, but that would clear up in a few minutes as well. She could see John looking over to her with that same smile. 

"Well. Here we are again. Aren't you getting tired of this yet, Deputy? Don't get me wrong, I could do this all day, every day. I'll admit, you're always my favorite to visit."

"I'm flattered." 

He chuckled. "You should be." John took a few steps forward to stand in front of her, pristine white book in hand. 

"Do you have any sins you wish to confess to me today? You know all you have to do... is say _yes_."

And there was that damn word again. Always with "yes." She knew his story behind his fascination with the word, something that was meant to be inspiring but only made her skin crawl. Born from abuse. Born from the need to confess. She would rather go to hell than confess anything more than her hatred for him. 

As soon as the word began on his lips she responded with, " _No,_ " smile still spread across her cracked lips spreading wider at his annoyance of being interrupted. She saw that ever present yet concealed anger flash across his eyes, yet subside after he reached out to swing the back of his hand across her cheek hard. 

The slap took out her breath for a moment, as well as her vision, but she could still hear him say, "It's so simple. Just a three letter word. It's all you need to say."

When she blinked the blur away once more, the deputy saw that he had his back to her again, fiddling with something on the bench again. She needed to do something this time. Fighting against him had gotten her nowhere so far, and waiting for someone to come rescue her again was not going to cut it this time. Something to distract him long enough for her to get something sharp or blunt to knock his brains out. She had already tried that avenue though, and with her hands tied down and stuck to a chair, her choices were limited. 

John broke her out of thought when he approached again, crouching in front of her to admire the flesh behind her still torn shirt that had been his handiwork. The first time he had brought her to this room had come with the threat of tattooing her below her collarbone with her sin, after they figured out what that sin was first, of course. For the moment, though, he only prodded at it, trying to make her anticipate when he would finally grace her with a physical representation of her greatest sin over her heart. 

John's palm covered the spot, warm, almost soothing. "I don't understand why you're still resisting. You've been down here fighting me for _so_ long when you could be living up there, clean of your sins and born again. But you're too stubborn! And too lost in this... delusional war your people are fighting against the Father." When she did not respond, he continued. 

"No one's coming to save you, you know," John said plainly. He moved his hand from resting palm flat on her chest to drag his fingers across it instead, his eyes following their path. "Why not confess so we can end this pathetic game of yours already? It'll make you feel so much better."

God, she just wanted him to shut up. Some days she longed for the torture if it meant he would stop talking. She tried to tune him out while trying to think of what to do. His fingertips, though, had her distracted as they drifted up to her collarbone, starting up her neck and had a heat pooling in her stomach. She swallowed, and John noticed, his soft smile turning to a grin. His hand continued to drift up with more purpose, stopping to wrap his fingers around the back of her neck, palm flush along the side, and his thumb brushing against her opposite jaw. Ready to clamp down and strangle her, if need be. 

She let out a short, harsh breath at the touch, and he rose a brow in response. 

"Got something on your mind, Deputy?" John asked, tone confident. 

The Deputy looked away for a moment for one last thought. It was worth a shot, and that was the only thing she had hope for anymore. 

"Yeeeaaah," she breathed out slowly, looking back to John. "You got twenty bucks I can borrow?" 

If she had not been trying to put on an act, the shift on John's face would have had her in tears from laughing. 

"... Why," was all he managed while trying to recompose his expression. 

"Friend of mine and I had a bet, and I've come to the recent conclusion that I've lost that bet." 

A humorless laugh left John as he shook his head. He released her throat, her skin ice cold now without the touch, and stood with his hands on his hips as he looked down at her. 

"I'll bite. What kind of bet?"

"About you."

" _Now_ you have my attention."

"You want to fuck me."

The silence in the air was tangible as John studied her, trying to formulate a response, figuring out if she was just trying to toy with him, and the deputy could practically see the steam coming from his ears. She decided to break the silence first. 

"I, of course, was betting against it at first. Couple of my friends brought it up a while back," she explained. 

John finally reacted with a laugh that sounded genuine. He shifted his weight where he stood, another head shake. "And what makes you think that?" he asked with a look that said she was wrong. 

_Shit. Maybe I_ was _right. What would Adelaide say is this situation?_

"Come on," she replied, voice lowered, head titled to the side, her best attempt at a sultry look given the sting that still lingered on her cheek. Probably bright red right now, might bruise. 

"You look at me like you're five seconds away from devouring me, even when you're knocking me around. I'm a _threat_ to your whole family and everything you all are trying to achieve, but you're still keeping me around."

"Because The Father knows you will atto-"

"Bullshit," she interrupted though a laugh. "You've wanted to hurt me ever since we met at that river. I saw you barely keep back your anger, _disappointment_ , when Joseph stopped you from trying to drown me again."

The deputy paused for a moment to gauge his reaction so far, only met with a look that said "go on."

"You got off on that, didn't you? My insignificant life literally held in your hands. If your brother hadn't been there, you would've held me under by my neck until I was on the brink of death, and then brought me back to life just to do it again and again."

"I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind," John said with a casual shrug. 

She smiled, looked him over, shook her head. 

"If that got you going, then I can't imagine what all of _this_ does do you. I wish I would've paid attention before..." She looked up to meet his eyes through her lashes. "I bet you've left here hard before, haven't you."

"Awful talkative today, aren't you Dep?" he spoke up, that delighted smile still on his lips, as if they were only talking about the events of their days. 

"Well you wanted a confession, and I'm giving you one. Sort of." She tilted her head back, trying to meet his own grandiose style as best she could without being able to use her hands and arms. "I confess that I've given it some thought. Might not be too bad, but if I indulge that means I'm out of twenty dollars, and I feel like you owe me that money since it's your fault I lost the bet."

She had not noticed him moving at first, but now she did as he descended on her like a hawk, hands braced behind her elbows on the chair's arms. Warm breath danced over her skin from his proximity, and she could see his baby blues scan from her eyes, down to her lips, and back up to narrow his eyes slightly. 

"If that's your confession for the day, then I think we can settle on your first sin, hm? Gotta admit, I'm surprised. I was leaning much more toward Wrath, Pride maybe." His smile grew at one corner, that same interested, predator-like grin he always gave her. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you."

"I guess. But you still haven't said anything."

"About what?" he asked, voice dripping sugar as he tilted his head a little to the side. 

The Deputy groaned, and she could have leaned forward to bite him. "About fucking me. And how you want to do it."

"You're right. I haven't."

"I bet it's because you _can't_."

He laughed. She smelled some kind of spice on his breath. 

"I really don't think you're in the position to tell me what I can and can't do, sweetheart."

"No, probably not. But your brother is."

John's face shifted at the mention of Joseph, just a small twitch that she may not have been able to see if she was not so close to him. 

"You guys have tenets you have to follow, and I know one of them is 'no fornicating.' That's gotta be the hardest one for everyone to follow, don't you think? Until we showed up and started shaking things up, I bet your Peggies were bored out of their goddamn minds. And what's a better way to chase away boredom than a quick screw? What about you, have you ever gotten bored around here, John?"

"You seem pretty interested in what I choose to do with my free time."

"Yeah I am," the Deputy sighed, glancing down and away from his gaze. Down to the scar across his chest peeking through his unbuttoned shirt. Her fingers twitched. God, she wanted to reach up and run her fingers along it, feel each bump of uneven flesh beneath her own. But seducing without touching was proving difficult. 

The chair shifted on its wheels as she moved, sitting up straighter, and spreading her legs a bit more. John seemed to notice- or noticed that her chair was moving- and shifted where he stood as well, just a tad closer now that he had the room to do so. 

"Can you blame a girl? I'm human. And I have desires. Ones that I can act on as much as I want to once I get out of here. But, you on the other hand..."

The Deputy's lips twisted into the same amused grin he loved to give her while she leaned forward. All she needed to do to taste those annoying lips was tilt her head to the side a bit. Tempting, but not yet. 

"You've got to stay the virtuous beacon of faith you know Joseph wants you to be." She expected him to move, to say something, but the only thing that changed was a darkening of those pretty blues. 

"Is that why you hurt me? You can't touch me or take me, so you get your pleasure elsewhere?" 

He still was not responding, still calculating. 

The Deputy sunk back into her seat with a laugh. "Why don't you just do it? No one's around to see or rat you out. And... 'Confessions are meant to be private,' right?"

He exhaled sharply though his nose. His right hand found her neck again, this time not as gently. She could hear her pulse in her ear as his grip slowly tightened. 

"You're pushing your luck, Deputy," he said, a snarl almost hidden behind his words. 

"I don't know why you're fighting it at this point. _I'm_ not going to put up a fight. Do you want to fuck me?" Her mocking smile might as well have been permanently stuck in place at this point as she tilted her head back, letting his grip spread across her throat. 

"All you have to do... is say _yes_."

With a bark of laughter John's head moved to the side, looking somewhere over his shoulder, side of his forehead touching hers for just a moment. His back straightened and his grip tightened, actually stopping her breath this time. He looked down at her, face still only an inch from hers, pupils blown to hell. At that point, the Deputy did not know if he was going to kiss her or snap her neck. 

Or, stab her to death, as he snapped himself away to take the few steps needed to reach the bench and come back with a knife. He walked with purpose with the blade held at his side, and for once the Deputy was frightened for her life. So much for trying the sexpot approach. 

What she did not expect, however, was to watch him move the knife from wrist to wrist fluidly, cutting each bond in one slice. Her first instinct was to rub at the raw flesh, or stand up from the chair, but before she could do either, John tossed the knife behind him onto the bench, and found that comfortable spot around her neck in his grip to hold the Deputy down. 

" _Yes."_

__

She had not felt her face fall during the ordeal, but hearing John finally give her the answer she was looking for brought a grin right back to her lips, which was promptly wiped away as he harshly pressed his to hers. 

__

Like everything he did to her, the kiss had an intent to bring harm behind it. Her neck ached from where he gripped, to the back of her neck from the way he forced her to crane it back to meet him. She felt the sting of teeth on her bottom lip. Everything about that first kiss felt as if John was letting out every single piece of frustration he held against her, not even allowing her the chance to reciprocate fully before he took control again. 

__

Her hands were the only thing she could use against him, her left finding the exposed skin of his forearm while the right rose from his hip to his chest. She squeezed her nails into the arm that held her down until the longest nail that had yet to be broken in all the mess she had gotten herself into popped the skin below it. 

__

John groaned into her mouth. He pulled back to look down at her, breaths mingling as they both struggled to catch them. He glanced down, as did she, to see the source of warmth pooling into her nail and down his arm. 

__

His eyes were wild, _hungry_ when they returned to hers, and he all but growled, "Get up," to her. His grip on her throat moved around to the back of her neck where he pulled her as she stood. He kicked beside her to send the chair crashing backwards in a cacophony of things falling around it. Pleasantly, she noticed he had a few good inches on her. _Always liked 'em tall_ , she thought mildly as he dragged her back in with his other hand at the small of her back for another rough kiss.

__

And there the Deputy felt the answer to one of her previous questions, a bit earlier than she was expecting, honestly. Not that she was going to complain, though.

__

Fingers dug into her skin through the fabric of her shirt, no doubt they were going to leave a bruise as well with his vice-like grip on her, but what were a few more added to the bunch? She fought to return his kiss, but her main focus shot elsewhere. 

__

He let his cock do the thinking by doing something as stupid as freeing her, though she did not for one moment believe that John was completely without caution. She needed to get to that knife with care and without alerting him before she dug it into the side of his neck, but doing so was going to take some effort. It clattered somewhere over on the bench, but she could not see where it lay exactly from where she stood. 

__

The Deputy saw a flash of blue and cursed herself as he caught her with her eyes wide open, obviously focused on something else other than proving herself right. But whatever he was thinking, she could not tell as John pulled back with a smirk only to dip his head down to her jaw where he bit the sensitive skin just below where her jaw and neck met. 

__

She breathed out a curse laced with a soft moan when it fucking _hurt_ and she wanted to hurt him back, and when it sent fire straight to her core. Her own grip on his arm tightened, aiming to add more of his blood to what was already smeared on her finger, and with every nip he gave her she returned with a shallow scrape from her nails. Her other hand laced itself into the hair at the back of his head to tug and twist, and she could have sworn she heard a growl come from him somewhere between each press of his lips and teeth all along the length of her neck. 

__

_Focus._

__

As nice as this was and, admittedly, regrettably, how into it she was, the Deputy attempted to return to the task at hand. _Get to the knife, stab the hell out of him, get back to freeing Hope County. Simple._

__

The Deputy failed to noticed when the hands at her back and her neck shifted to her shoulders, too focused on trying not to focus on the way she shivered when his tongue passed over a spot previously bitten, and did not take noticed until she was suddenly pulled to the side and pushed backwards into the edge of the bench.

__

_Okay._ Too _simple._

__

John was impossibly far from being this stupid. He had to know that she now had a weapon nearly within reach, that she despised him and would gladly kill him the second the opportunity arose. He _knew_ , and yet he teased her with this chance. The low red glow of the room made him look even more like a demon from where he stood, still a few feet away from where he had shoved her away, watching, waiting for her to move. Satisfied smirk still on those damned lips, tempting her. It was just how he worked, always tempting, goading, willing her to try something that she would regret.

__

She would rather die than give him that satisfaction.

__

Her palms found the edge of the bench behind her where she leaned back, cheek pressed into her raised shoulder as she cocked her head to the side. "What, finished already?" she asked with a grin.

__

He replied with a short laugh, "Not even close, Deputy."

__

And then he was on her again, but to her surprise as she tipped her head up to anticipate his mouth on hers, he stopped short barely an inch from her face. His hands firmly planted on either side of her arms, he had her pinned in without even touching her. 

__

"You want me dead," he said smiling. Not a question, just an observation.

__

" _Yes,_ " she emphasized, pointedly using his favorite word for him, and pleased to see his reaction of turning his head to the floor beside them with a sighed out chuckle.

__

"I think you'd regret that. Imagine all the fun you could have with me alive," he continued after looking back to meet her eyes.

__

"Maybe so. But you haven't done much to prove that yet."

__

"Then allow me to demonstrate."

__

The gentleness of his next touch startled her more than it should have, his hands lightly traveling from her hips, to the curve of her waist where one stopped to grip while the other continued. A soft sigh left her as his hand brushed over her breast, a fleeting touch that was gone before she could really take in the feeling, and up to her chin where he curled a finger under to prepare her for another kiss, eyes falling shut.

__

He was fucking with her again, and the Deputy was not going to allow it to continue. 

__

As John pushed in closer, slowly, she instead moved to capture his lips first in a kiss much harsher than the one he had planned. She lingered for just a moment before she pulled back slowly, teeth dragging along his bottom lip the whole way.

__

A low groan left John as she settled back, his brows knitted downward. He opened his eyes then, and the Deputy was surprised to see for once he was without that damn smile. Something snapped in him then, realizing that she was not going to easily let him do as he pleased to her, and she could see that streak of anger lashing forward.

__

His fingers dug into her hips as he harshly lifted her up, forcibly setting her on the edge of the bench where he then pushed her knees apart to slide between her legs. The bench shook and a few things clattered and fell. She feared that it may tip over, but that thought quickly flew out the window as he stole the breath from her with his lips against hers again. 

__

The Deputy moved finally after regaining herself from the sudden change. She reached up to grip the back of his neck to press her nails into the flesh there while her other rested against the curve of his jaw. If she tried to mark up that pretty face of his, she feared he may kill her right then and there, so she deigned to keep her grip there light. His own hands were much more adventurous, trailing all over until they fell on her bottom to jerk her closer to him across the bench. The Deputy let out gasp at the shift when she felt herself pressed flush against the bulge straining under his jeans, and the roll of her hips up into his was involuntary, as was the soft moan she breathed against his lips.

__

But a startling thought cropped up; things on the bench had fallen, but where was the knife? She hazarded a glance to the side when his mouth moved to continue its work on her neck, and to her great relief, saw it still there near her and even closer. Most likely within arm's reach now, thanks to the jostle it received.

__

_Time to get this show on the road._

__

John seemed perfectly content with taking as long as he pleased, and of course he did. This whole exchange was all about him, anyway. So the Deputy took matters into her owns hands by reaching down between them, grasping at his belt buckle and hastily moved to undo it. She did not make much progress other than undoing his belt before his hands were wrapped around her wrists to stop her. He met her gaze, smirk gracing his features again now after his previous slip, and he let go of her wrists to move his fingers to the button on her jeans. Always having to take something away from her.

__

He made quick work of freeing her from her pants and underwear in one swift pull downwards, clearly a bit more eager now himself to move things along. She watched him as he looked her over, both hands running up each of her thighs where one stopped just short of where she began to ache for his touch and the other continued up to her stomach. Warmth spread across every space he touched as his hand slipped under her shirt, up and up and under her bra to lightly massage her breast. 

__

Patience was beginning to run thin, and the Deputy shifted her hips upward to urge him to move that hand that had yet to budge at the top of her thigh, and he was more than happy to oblige. But just as she allowed her eyes to slip shut and revel in the feeling of his thumb brushing over her clit, that was all he gave her as he pulled both hands away from her. If she had an ounce less of self-control, she would have grabbed the knife right then and shoved it into his eye. And John could tell, too, judging by the chuckle he gave her while he reached down to finish the work she had started for him. She watched his eyes while he pulled his jeans down, and his gaze never left hers either when he moved back to her, _almost_ touching, so close to the point where she was ready to squirm.

__

His hands fell to her hips, but his eyes narrowed, corners of his lips twisting up as he flipped her earlier question on her. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

__

The Deputy groaned impatiently. "For fuck's sake."

"Just say it, Dep."

Just to spite him, she wanted so dearly to say "no." But she had already came so far, and now was her chance. Clearly he was not worrying himself with wasting his time pleasing her first, so it was time to finish this.

__

She took his face into her hands and said one last time, "Yes."

__

It was all he needed. John leaned forward to press one short kiss to her lips then withdrew to align himself, then slowly slid inside her until their hips connected. She expected him to continue immediately, yet he did not move. Not to torture her more, it seemed, but giving her a moment while he pressed his forehead to hers, watching her. _What a fucking gentleman._

__

The Deputy moved her arms to drape over his shoulders while she hooked her legs over his hips, ankles crossed behind him. It was enough to spur him on. John moaned, pressed his face to the crook of her neck, and finally moved.

__

He was not gentle. Each thrust sent out an echo of their skin snapping together paired with the sound of everything on the bench rattling. It _hurt_ , but so did everything else he did to her, and the Deputy could not stop each moan that escaped from her parted lips at each stinging pain that brought on shock waves of pleasure. His speed increased evenly, desperately, taking every inch of her as if his life depended on it.

__

_Knife._

__

The Deputy looked back over at the metal catching light and flashing with each thrust that shook the whole world around her. She shifted her hands, one staying at the back of his neck to keep some kind of contact with him, and the other began its careful move to the blade's grip. Her eyes fell shut as she let herself indulge in the last bit of pleasure he was going to grant her, fingertips touching smooth, finished wood, cold to the touch. Inching it toward her, palm flat on the grip now, fingers wrapping around and fitting into the grooves of the grip...

__

Her wrist was seized and pinned to the surface of the bench, knife still gripped in her hand, and unable to move under John's tight grip. She opened her eyes to see him staring her down, no mocking grin, no mask at all for the moment, just sheer determination to finish what he started. And hell, she could not deny him that when he caught her and gave her that look that would have been potent enough alone to make her spread her legs for him had she already not done so. She met him with a grin spreading across parted lips, leaning forward to press her forehead to his again, his glare sending chills down her spine. 

__

It was the way they stayed until each began to reach their peaks. He was relentless after catching her, and it eventually sent her over the edge. Not the best she ever had, but the thrill of it all at least gave her something a bit more than a mediocre orgasm. She heard John groan, felt his hips stutter as he spilled into her, and felt the only gentle thrusts he gave her during the whole encounter as he rode out the high. He pulled out panting and leaning into the Deputy, one hand behind her for support while the other loosely held onto her wrist still. She sighed contently and tilted her head to press a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled her free hand around to his jaw where she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. Her smile was just as soft, and she swore she saw the ghost of a smile start to tug at his lips as well.

__

But that was enough of the afterglow, and the Deputy jerked her arm up with the knife, aiming to plunge the blade into the side of his neck, but he was quicker, and after taking just a fraction of a second to widen his eyes, he was pulling back down on her wrist to stop her attack. She struggled, using her other hand to try and pry his off her, arm shaking under the strain. His elbow struck her on the forehead, knocking her off kilter and backward where she slid off the bench. Their legs tangled and John was brought to his knees, where he lost his grip on her for a moment as she landed on her back.

__

The Deputy swung desperately once, slicing a thin line across his forearm before he could grab her wrist and pin it down again. His other hand gripped around her neck, and the last thing the Deputy felt was her head being lifted off the floor, and then a crack to the back of her skull.

__

The next thing she felt after beginning to come to was a pair of lips gentle against the sore spot on her forehead. Her head spun as she strained to open her eyes and sit up from the cold hard floor she laid on. Her jeans were returned, she noticed first much to her relief. Not so much to her relief, though, was the sight of John on the other side of her cell finishing up the lock. He had a bandage wrapped around his forearm. At least she managed to accomplish _something._

__

When John's gaze met the Deputy's, he smiled that same old smile, knowing, smug, _satisfied_ with himself. Infuriating. 

__

He walked away whistling the same tune he always did, spinning her key around his finger. 

__

The Deputy lost her chance at escaping _and_ lost her bet with Sharky, but she had the feeling that the next confessionals she was going to be subjected to would be a hell of a lot more interesting from here on out.

__


End file.
